Zac
Jedes Mal, wenn Zac wenigstens einen Gegner mit einer Fähigkeit trifft, zerteilt er sich und wirft eine ab, die in seiner Nähe und in Richtung sichtbarer, gegnerischer Champions landen und für 6 Sekunden bestehen bleiben. |leveling = |description2 = Wenn Zac über einen Glibberklumpen läuft, konsumiert er ihn und stellt seines maximalen Lebens}}|hp}} wieder her. Wenn ein Gegner über einen Glibberklumpen läuft, wird dieser zerstört. |leveling2 = |description3 = Wenn Zac tödlichen Schaden erleidet, platzt er auf und teilt sich in vier unkontrollierbare Tröpfchen, welche innerhalb von Sekunden zu Zacs vorigem Standort kriechen. Wenn am Ende dieser Zeit noch Tröpfchen übrig sind, wird Zac mit seines maximalen Lebens|hp}} wiederbelebt. |leveling3 = |description4 = Zacs Größe skaliert mit seinem |hp}}, wobei er größer wird, wenn es höher ist als sein |hp}} und kleiner wird, wenn sein |hp}} sinkt. |leveling4 = }}| Sie fallen auf den Boden, zwischen Zac und dem nächsten Gegner innerhalb von 1000 Reichweite (favorisieren Zac ein bisschen). Damit kann innerhalb der ersten Sekunden nicht interagiert werden, außer während . ** Sie fallen in der Nähe von Zac auf den Boden und können sofort aufgesammelt werden (dies ist die standardmäßige Version). * und werden vor Zellteilung ausgelöst. * passive Fähigkeit erhöht die Heilung durch Tröpfchen und durch Blobs. * ist in der Lage, Zac selbst und die Blobs zu teleportieren. |video = Zac-P }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Zac dehnt seinen linken Arm in die gewählte Richtung, wobei er am ersten getroffenen Gegner |magisch}} verursacht und diesen für Sekunden um 40 % . Außerdem bleibt der Arm für bis zu 2 Sekunden am Ziel kleben. |leveling = % des maximalen Lebens von Zac)|hp}}}} |description2 = Während sein Arm am Ziel klebt, erhält Zacs nächster und wird durch einen zweiten Dehnschlag ersetzt, welcher denselben Schaden und dieselbe anwendet. |leveling2 = |description3 = Wenn beide Instanzen unterschiedliche Ziele trifft, werden beide für |etwa}} Sekunden und dann , wobei der o.g. |magisch}} um den Kollisionspunkt herum angerichtet und die erneut angewendet wird. |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| blockieren nur eine Instanz des Schadens. |video = Zac-Q }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = 5 |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Zacs Körper explodiert und verursacht |magisch}} an nahen Gegnern, gegen und gedeckelt. Zac wird für 5 Sekunden , wenn ein Monster getroffen wurde. |leveling = % des maximalen Lebens des Ziels|hp}}|Deckel Monster & Vasallen| }} |description2 = Die von Instabile Materie wird jedes Mal um 1 Sekunde reduziert, wenn Zac einen aufnimmt. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |collision radius = |effect radius = 150 |width = |speed = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Zac kanalisiert für bis zu Sekunden, wodurch er die von Elastische Schleuder kegelförmig in die gewählte Richtung vergrößert. |leveling = Sekunden}} |description2 = Bewegung während der Kanalisierung bricht diese ab, erstattet aber und der zurück. |leveling2 = |description3 = Zac zum gewählten Zielort, verursacht an allen getroffen gegnerischen Einheiten |magisch}} und wirft diese für bis 1 Sekunde|Abhängig von der Aufladungsdauer}} . |leveling3 = }} |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} / |width = |speed = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Erhöht die Heilung von . |leveling = % seines maximalen Lebens|hp}}}} |description2 = Nach einer kurzen Verzögerung beginnt Zac, über 3 Sekunden hinweg 4-mal in die Luft zu springen, wobei er |ms}} erhält, allerdings ist er dabei nicht in der Lage, zu deklarieren oder sowie zu verwenden. Zwischen zwei Sprüngen gibt es immer eine 1-sekündige Verzögerung. |leveling2 = |description3 = Jeder Sprung verursacht |magisch}} an allen nahen Gegnern und für 1 Sekunde, woraufhin er sie für 1 weitere Sekunde um 20 % . |leveling3 = }} |description4 = Gegner können von mehreren Sprüngen Schaden erleiden, allerdings erleiden sie nach dem ersten Treffer nur die Hälfte des Schadens und sie können nicht erneut werden. |leveling4 = }} }}| }} Tröpfchen |armor = |magicresist = |aoeresist = 33 % |ccresist = 100 % |control = Autonom |target = |abilities = * Tröpfchen können von , und anvisiert werden. ** Ein Tröpfchen ist zwar optisch seperiert, wird aber nicht Zacs Wiederbelebung verhindern / verzögern und es wird auch nicht die verringern, mit welcher Zac wiederbelebt wird. * Tröpchen können für verwendet werden. Das Tröpfchen wird für die Dauer . * Tröpfchen sind relevant für die Isolierung von . * greifen priorisiert Tröpfchen über an. }} Kartenspezifische Unterschiede ; : * Verursachter Schaden um 5 % erhöht. Spielmodusspezifische Unterschiede ; : * Erlittener Schaden um 15 % verringert. cs:Zac en:Zac es:Zac fr:Zac pl:Zac pt-br:Zac ru:Zac |Hintergrund= Geschichte }} Zac ist durch eine giftige Substanz entstanden, die aus einem undichten Chemtech-Tank herausgetropft war und in einer abgeschiedenen Höhle in Zhauns Grube eine Lache gebildet hatte. Trotz dieser bescheidenen Herkunft hat sich Zac prächtig entwickelt – von der Ursuppe zu einem denkenden Wesen, das in den Rohren der Stadt haust und diese gelegentlich verlässt, um den Hilflosen beizustehen oder die marode Infrastruktur von Zhaun wiederaufzubauen. Die Geheimwaffe Zac ist durch eine giftige Substanz entstanden, die aus einem undichten Chemtech-Tank heraustropft war und in einer abgeschiedenen Höhle in Zhauns Grube eine Lache gebildet hatte. Trotz dieser bescheidenen Herkunft hat sich Zac prächtig entwickelt – von der Ursuppe zu einem denkenden Wesen, das in den Rohren der Stadt haust und diese gelegentlich verlässt, um den Hilflosen beizustehen oder die marode Infrastruktur von Zhaun wiederaufzubauen. Zhaunitische Kinder waren die ersten, die auf Zac trafen, als sie Steine auf einem Tümpel in der Grube springen lassen wollten und etwas ihre Steine zurückschleuderte. Der „Elastische Tümpel“ sprach sich schnell unter den Grubenbewohnern herum und schließlich weckte er das Interesse einer düsteren Loge von Chemtech-Alchymisten. Dem Protest der Anwohner zum Trotz pumpten die Alchymisten den Inhalt des Tümpels in Fässer und verfrachteten ihn in ihr Labor, um die Substanz zu untersuchen. Nach vielen Versuchen, die sowohl negative als auch positive Verstärkungstechniken anwandten, kamen die Alchymisten zu der Erkenntnis, dass die verfestigte Masse aus dem Tümpel gewisse psychotropischen Tendenzen aufzeigte. Oder einfacher gesagt: Sie imitierte alle Reize, denen sie ausgesetzt wurde. Auf positive Stimulanz reagierte sie mit kindlicher Freude und Verspieltheit, doch als ihre Reaktion auf Schmerz und Aggression getestet wurde, verloren die Alchymisten mehrere augmentierte Grubensammler in der darauffolgenden Zerstörung. Die meisten Alchymisten hielten dies für eine bloße Reflexhandlung, aber zwei von ihnen waren sich nicht so sicher. Sie stellten die moralische Seite von Experimenten in Frage, die nur darauf abzielten, eine Kreatur von unerreichter Aggressivität zu erschaffen. Als die beiden weiter nachforschten, entdeckten sie, dass die Experimente von Saito Takeda finanziert wurden, einem notorisch gewalttätigen Chem-Baron mit einer Vorliebe für blutige Bandenkriege. Das konnte nur eines heißen: Takeda wollte einen unverwundbaren Kämpfer entwickeln, der sich durch die kleinsten Ritzen zwängen kann und jeden Befehl blind befolgt. Sie fanden auch den wahren Namen des Projekts heraus: Zhauns Amorpher Champion – Zac. Unschlüssig, was sie als Nächstes tun sollten, bemerkten die zwei Alchymisten, dass die Reaktionen über das bloße Imitieren von Reizen hinausgingen, denen das glitschige Gel ausgesetzt wurde. Sie sahen Verhaltensweisen ohne jede offensichtliche Stimulanz – Verhaltensweisen, die auf ein Bewusstsein schließen ließen. Sie befassten sich mit der Kreatur namens Zac und kamen zu dem Schluss, dass es sich dabei um ein denkendes und fühlendes Wesen handelte. Sie legten diese Ergebnisse ihrem dürren Vorgesetzten vor, doch der ignorierte ihre Bedenken. Sie gaben sich jedoch nicht geschlagen: Im Geheimen starteten sie ihre eigenen Versuche, der brutalen Vorgehensweise des Forschungsteams entgegenzuwirken. Sie brachten Zac bei, Gut und Böse zu unterscheiden, und lehrten ihn Mitgefühl und Großherzigkeit. Ihre Bemühungen waren nicht umsonst. Zac wurde traurig, als eine Forscherin sich an der Hand verletzte, und wurde wütend, als ein anderer eine Laborratte tötete. Schließlich konnten sie die grausamen Experimente ihrer Alchymistenkollegen nicht länger hinnehmen. Eines Nachts, während der Feierlichkeiten zum Tag des Fortschritts, als das Labor leer war, füllten sie Zac in einen mobilen Tank und schafften ihn in einen entfernten Teil von Zhaun. Als diese Tat bemerkt wurde, schickte Baron Takeda seine Fußsoldaten aus, um sie zu fassen. Aber Zhaun ist groß und die Forscher konnten sich vor ihren Häschern verstecken. Sie wollten Zac seine Freiheit schenken, doch dieser wollte nicht von ihrer Seite weichen. Für ihn waren die beiden nun Familie. Sie waren die Einzigen, die je freundlich zu ihm waren, und er wollte mehr von ihnen lernen. Die beiden störte das nicht, denn Zac war ihnen so sehr ans Herz gewachsen, dass sie ihn als ihren Adoptivsohn ansahen. Um sich vor Takedas Leuten zu verstecken, änderten sie ihre Identitäten und ihr Aussehen, und zogen in einen entfernten Teil der Grube, fernab von suchenden Augen. Zac lernte, seine Form so zu verändern, dass er Geräusche bilden konnte, und er schaffte es sogar, ihre Stimmen zu imitieren. Er lebte mehrere Jahre zusammen mit seinen Adoptiveltern und, wenn nötig, versteckte er sich in den Tümpeln der Grube oder den Felsspalten in den Klippen. Seine „Eltern“ erzählten Zac von der Welt, in der er nun lebte, und wie schön und voller Wunder sie sein konnte. Sie zeigten ihm, wie der Mond über den Sonnentoren aufging, wie farbenfroh sich das Licht in den Buntglasfenstern der Commercia-Hallen brach, und die aufregende Schönheit im pulsierenden Herzen der Stadt. Sie erklärten ihm auch, wie brutal und kalt die Welt sein konnte, und Zac lernte, dass Menschen manchmal gemein, eigennützig und voller Hass waren. Zac lehnte solch ein Verhalten ab und half seinen Eltern so gut er konnte dabei, anderen beizustehen, ohne allzu viel Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Die zwei Alchymisten taten alles, was in ihrer Macht stand, um Kranke zu heilen, zerstörte Maschinen zu reparieren und setzten ihr Chem-Wissen für das Gute ein. Es war eine wundervolle Zeit für Zac und er nutzte das dichte Röhrennetz sowie die Spalten im Fels, um durch ganz Zhaun zu ziehen. Auch wenn Zac ein vernunftbegabtes Wesen war, konnte eine Reizüberflutung dazu führen, dass er starke Emotionen um sich herum vorübergehend übernahm – was von Vorteil, aber auch von Nachteil sein konnte. Oft konnte er nicht anders, als den Geschundenen gegen gemeine Gangster beizustehen, und bald mehrten sich in Zhaun die Gerüchte über ihn. Die meisten Geschichten ließen ihn in gutem Licht dastehen, doch andere schrieben ihm zerstörerische Ereignisse zu: eine demolierte Fabrik hier, ein gewaltiger Erdriss quer durch ein Grubenviertel dort. Letztendlich hörte auch Saito Takeda von diesen Gerüchten und er schickte eine Gruppe augmentierter Schläger los, um zurückzuholen, was ihm gehörte. Seine Alchymisten hatten erfolglos versucht, Zac aus Tropfen, die in seinem Tank zurückgeblieben waren, nachzubilden. Takeda wollte die Kreatur wiederhaben, und die augmentierten Schwergewichte umstellten das Haus von Zacs Eltern und griffen an. Sie wehrten sich vehement, denn sie waren bewanderte Chemtech-Forscher und wussten sie zu ihrem Schutz einzusetzen. Der Ansturm war aber zu groß und bald waren sie tot – trotz Takedas Order, sie lebend gefangen zu nehmen. Zac war gerade in den Spalten tief unter Zhaun unterwegs, aber er nahm die Not seiner Zieheltern wahr und eilte wie der geölte Blitz zurück durch die Röhren, um sie zu retten. Er kam zu spät. Die Wut, die ihn packte, als er ihre leblosen Körper sah, war mit nichts zu vergleichen, das die Schergen des Barons je gesehen hatten. Zac dehnte sich, türmte sich auf und erschlug, erstickte und erdrückte jeden, den er finden konnte. In seiner Raserei zerstörte er Dutzende von Behausungen und als der Kampf vorbei war, waren alle Angreifer tot. Als die Emotionen nachließen, plagte Zac ein schlechtes Gewissen wegen der Häuser, die er zerstörte hatte. Er schwor, die gute Arbeit seiner Eltern fortzuführen und den Menschen zu helfen. Er half beim Wiederaufbau, doch kaum war die Arbeit getan, verschwand er im Röhrenlabyrinth der Stadt. Jetzt lebt Zac allein in den Tunneln und Höhlen von Zhaun und labt sich an den Emotionen seiner Bewohner. Manchmal hellt sich seine Stimmung dadurch auf, doch meistens verdunkeln die Schicksale der Stadt seine Gedanken. Bei den Bewohnern ist er so etwas wie eine Großstadtlegende, eine mysteriöse Kreatur, die manchmal als Schatten aus den Ritzen emporsteigt und genauso schnell wieder in einem Abfluss verschwindet. Meistens hilft er einer armen Seele, aber in schwierigen Zeiten, wenn die Stimmung in der Stadt ihren Tiefpunkt erreicht, kann sein Erscheinen Grund zur Sorge sein. Alte Geschichte right Zac ist das Produkt eines zhaunitischen Experiments, einen hexochemisch angetriebenen Supersoldaten zu erschaffen - Zhauns Amorpher Champion. Die Kombination aus brachialer Stärke und grenzenloser Flexibilität macht ihn zu einem vielseitigen Moloch: ein kreativer Kämpfer, der über Hindernisse einfach hinwegspringt und seine Gegner einfach zerstampft. Obwohl er in einem Waffenlabor erschaffen wurde, haben ihn zwei liebevolle Eltern, die ihn zu einem netten und freundlichen Kind herangezogen haben, gerettet und adoptiert. Im Laufe der Jahre wuchs er zu einem leidenschaftlichen Helden heran, der sich dazu verpflichtet hat, die einfachen Bürger Zhauns zu beschützen. Vor langer Zeit entwickelten zwei zhaunitische Wissenschaftler eine organische Substanz, die extremsten Bedingungen widerstehen, ihre biologische Struktur von selbst verändern und ungeahnte Ausmaße kinetischer Kraft generieren konnte. Während die Wissenschaftler, ein Ehepaar, zusahen, wie der Prototyp von einem Tropfen, der auf einem Teelöffel Platz fand, zu einem kleinen Klecks heranwuchs, stellten sie fest, dass ihre Schöpfung auf ihre Gegenwart reagierte. Sie sprang nach vorn, wenn sie sie riefen, und hüpfte, wenn sie sangen. Das Paar begann, in ihm mehr als nur ein Experiment zu sehen. Sie sahen ein kleines Kind voller Zuneigung und Freude. Nachdem sie den Prototyp eines Abends getestet hatten, steckten sie den Klecks wieder zurück in seinen Käfig. Er schlotterte und zitterte in der Ecke und war untröstlich traurig. In diesem Moment wurde dem Paar bewusst, dass ihre geliebte Schöpfung sich ein freies Leben außerhalb des Labors wünschte. Ihr Gewissen plagte sie und so konnten sie nicht zulassen, dass der Prototyp als Waffe gebraucht wurde. Der Mann und seine Ehefrau flohen mit dem jungen Klecks und ersetzten seine Waffenbezeichnung - Zhauns Amorpher Champion - durch einen richtigen Namen: Zac. In einer ruhigen Nachbarschaft, weit von der Stadt Zhaun entfernt, zogen die Wissenschaftler Zac als ihr eigenes Kind groß. left Zac war immer anders als die anderen Kinder. Keines von ihnen besaß seine Stärke und Flexibilität, weshalb das Paar ihm lehrte, richtig von falsch zu unterscheiden und seine Gaben verantwortungsbewusst einzusetzen. Dank der Fürsorge und Hingabe seiner liebevollen Eltern verbrachte Zac eine friedliche, glückliche Kindheit. Diese Kindheit endete, als das zhaunitische Laboratorium Zac letztlich ausfindig machte. Da die Mitarbeiter des Labors die Formel, die benutzt worden war, um den amorphen Prototypen zu erschaffen, nicht replizieren konnten, hatten sie nie aufgegeben, nach den Wissenschaftlern und ihrem Experiment zu suchen. Als sie die Familie aufgespürt hatten, drohten sie, sie auseinander zu reißen. Die Angestellten entführten Zacs Eltern und verlangten, dass das Paar bei seiner Gefangennahme und Rückkehr in das Labor half. Angesichts der Angst, seine Freiheit und seine Eltern zu verlieren, entfesselte Zac zum ersten Mal jedes Gramm seiner puren Energie und Masse. Er überwältigte die Geiselnehmer seiner Eltern, schlug die Labormitarbeiter in die Flucht und brachte seine Lieben heim. Von da an schwor Zac, alle einfachen Leute, die von außergewöhnlichem Verrat und Boshaftigkeit bedroht waren, zu verteidigen. Er, der ursprünglich erschaffen wurde, um zu zerstören, beschützt nun die Unschuldigen und Hilflosen. }} |Strategie= |Skins= Skin-Screenshots Klassischer Zac Screenshots.jpg|Klassischer Zac Spezialwaffe Zac Screenshots.jpg|Spezialwaffe Zac Poolparty-Zac Screenshots.png|Poolparty-Zac Skins ; : * Er lehnt möglicherweise an aus und / oder an an. ** Sein Kaugummi-Chroma sieht Majin Buu noch ähnlicher. * Er ähnelt aus und / oder aus . ; : * Wenn er verwendet, kann ma im Pool sehen, in welchen er springt. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin wurde veröffentlicht, um den Sieg von SKT T1 bei der Weltmeisterschaft der Saison 6 zu feiern, zusammen mit: ** ** ** ** ** * Er repräsentiert Blank. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Er ähnelt aus . Media Musik= ;Sonstige Musik LoL Login theme - Chinese - 2015 - Pool party| Clash - Login Screen| |-|Videos= ;Sonstige Videos Nasse Erfrischungspause „Poolparty 2018“-Trailer – League of Legends| It’s time to Pool Party!| |-|Galerie= Zac Konzept.png|Zac Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Zac Animation Study.png|Zac Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Zac Color Exploration 1.png|Zac Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Zac Color Exploration 2.png|Zac Konzept 4 Zac ult mock up.jpg|Zac Konzept 5 (vom Riot-Künstler Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Zac Tröpfchen Konzept.png|Zac Konzept 6 Zac model.jpg|Zac Model (vom Riot-Künstler Sam 'cgsammu' Yang) Zac Spezialwaffe Konzept.jpg|Spezialwaffe Zac Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Poolparty-Skins Splash Konzept.jpg|2015 Poolparty-Skins Splash Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Sixmorevodka Studio) Alte Splash-Arts Zac Poolparty-Zac S alt.jpg|1. Poolparty-Zac Alte Ladebildschirmbilder Zac Poolparty-Zac L alt.jpg|1. Poolparty-Zac |Trivia= Trivia Entwicklung * Zac wurde von Subninja designt, wobei Bravo Ray für das Art-Konzept und Ransom für die Geschichte zuständig war.Subninja Designer of Zac * Zacs Code-Name während seiner Entwicklng war "Blob".https://nexus.leagueoflegends.com/de-de/2018/09/ask-riot-kled-skin-code-names/ * Die Soundeffekte zu Zacs Fähigkeiten wurden mithilfe von einem mit Bohnen und Hundefutter gefüllten Kondom erzeugt, das man gegen die Wand klatschen ließ.Beitrag von eSports-Kommentator Leigh Smith auf Twitter Geschichte * Z.A.C. steht im Englischen für "Zaun Amorphous Combatant", ins Deutsche übertragen mit "Zhauns Amorpher Champion". Generelles * Zac hat ein verstecktes Passiv: Er wird größer, je mehr Lebenspunkte er hat und schrumpft zusammen mit jedem Lebenspunkt, den er verliert. * Es existiert die verbreitete Meinung, dass Zac einer der Champions sei, die sich selbst unterdrücken können. Seine Fähigkeit ist allerdings eine Kanalisierungsfähigkeit, bei deren Aufladung er sich zwar nicht bewegen kann, das Kanalisieren aber auch nicht als Massenkontrolleffekt betrachtet wird. * Die Tatsache, dass das Spiel Zacs Tröpfchen von wie Minions bzw. Vasallen behandelt, macht Zac zum einzigen Champion, der von Fähigkeiten wie Schaden nehmen kann, oder auf den man (als Verbündeter) verwenden kann. ** Das machte ihm vor Saison 2015 auch zum einzigen Champion, dem man mit hatte Schaden zufügen können. * Zacs Passive sowie Aussehen ähneln den Amoeboids aus der Ratchet & Clank-Spielereihe, schleimigen grünen Wesen, die sich in kleinere Teile spalten, nachdem sie getötet wurden. * Zacs Aussehen (und vielleicht auch seine Geschichte) erinnern außerdem an Figuren wie Majin Boo aus DragonBall Z ''oder ''Flubber aus gleichnamigem Film. Champion-Enthüllung: Zac, die Geheimwaffe ;von RiotWenceslaus Champion-Enthüllung: Zac , die hexochemisch angetriebene Geheimwaffe der Liga erobert die Richtfelder. Diesen schleimartigen Champion zu spielen bedeutet, ein Gleichgewicht zwischen Fähigkeiten, die Leben kosten, und einer einzigartigen zu finden. Hier könnt ihr einen ersten Blick auf die amorphen Fähigkeiten werfen, welche dieser Klecks für euch in petto hat. P= ;Zellteilung 64px|left Wenn eine von Zacs Fähigkeiten einen Gegner trifft, fällt ein Teil von ihm zu Boden. Zac kann zu Boden gefallene Teile einsammeln, um wiederherzustellen. Wenn Zac stirbt, teilt er sich in vier Tröpfchen. Diese Fragmente werden versuchen, sich über einen kurzen Zeitraum hinweg neu zu formieren. Sollte mindestens eines überleben, wird Zac mit einem Prozentsatz seines , der auf der Anzahl der übrig gebliebenen Kleckse beruht, wiederbelebt. |-|Q= ;Dehnschlag 64px|left Zac teilt mit beiden Händen einen Schlag aus, der Schaden verursacht und Ziele auf einer Linie . |-|W= ;Instabile Materie 64px|left Zacs Körper explodiert und verursacht konstanten Schaden an Gegnern in der Umgebung. Getroffene Gegner erleiden zudem Schaden, dessen Höhe von ihrem abhängt. |-|E= ;Elastische Schleuder 64px|left Zac ist , während er einen Hüpfer in Richtung des Zielortes auflädt. Die Reichweite von Elastische Schleuder erhöht sich bis zu einer bestimmten Obergrenze, während Zac die Fähigkeit auflädt. Zac feuert sich dann selbst in Richtung des Zielortes, verursacht Schaden und alle Gegner in der Nähe, sobald er landet. |-|R= ;Hopsen wir los! 64px|left Zac springt in die Luft und sofort alle Gegner in der Nähe , sie und verursacht Schaden an ihnen. Sobald er in der Luft ist, springt er drei Mal und verursacht bei jedem Aufschlag Schaden. ;Spielweise center|640px Zacs Flächenschaden und selbstheilenden Fähigkeiten bieten ihm auf dem Richtfeld eine hohe Flexibilität. Da er viel aushält, ist er die ideale Wahl, ob ihr nun durch den Dschungel fetzen oder in der oberen Lane Schläge austeilen wollt. ;Im Dschungel Zacs Kombination aus Flächenschaden und Heilung macht ihn zum geborenen Jungler. Falls ihr eine Schwäche für aggressive Spielzüge schon zu Beginn einer Begegnung habt, können euch eine frühe Verbesserung vom Echsenältesten und einige Fähigkeitenpunkte in „Elastische Schleuder“ Möglichkeiten für frühe Angriffe aus dem Hinterhalt verschaffen. Da Zacs Fähigkeiten kein Mana kosten, könnt ihr auch darüber nachdenken, ob ihr eurem AP-Carry früh zu einer Golem-Verbesserung verhelft. Sobald das Spiel so richtig im Gange ist, könnt ihr die riesige Reichweite von „Elastische Schleuder“ nutzen, um Möglichkeiten für nette Angriffe aus dem Hinterhalt zu schaffen, indem ihr Orte, an denen gern Augen platziert werden, umgeht. ;In der oberen Lane Zacs Fähigkeiten machen ihn zudem zu einem Ass in der oberen Lane. Seine Stärke in Hinblick auf Flächenschaden erlaubt es euch, Monsterwellen schnell vor euren Türmen aufzuräumen, wenn der Druck zu hoch wird, oder selbst in der Lane Druck auszuüben, wenn ihr in der Offensive seid. Die Heilmechanik auf „Zellteilung“ lässt euch auch siegreich aus Konfrontationen mit eurem Lane-Gegner herausgehen, wodurch ihr Gegner zurück zur Basis drücken und Möglichkeiten zu Gegenreaktionen im Dschungel und Angriffe aus dem Hinterhalt schaffen könnt. Während ihr unterwegs seid, kann euch die Mobilität, die euch „Elastische Schleuder“ einbringt, helfen, einem unerwarteten Gegner zuvorzukommen oder aus brenzligen Situationen zu flüchten, indem ihr quer über das Gebiet hüpft. ;Teamkämpfe Im weiteren Spielverlauf leisten Zacs extreme Mobilität und seine starke Massenkontrolle gute Dienste in Teamkämpfen. Mit etwas Geduld und den richtigen Voraussetzungen könnt ihr eine vollständig kanalisierte „Elastische Schleuder“ nutzen, um „Hopsen wir los“ aus großen Entfernungen einzusetzen. Sobald ihr mitten im Getümmel seid, übt ihr mit den zusätzlichen Sprüngen eurer ultimativen Fähigkeit ordentlich Druck auf weiche, höherwertige Ziele aus, während ihr gleichzeitig das Positionsspiel der Gegner unterbrecht und weniger widerstandsfähige Verbündete aus der Schusslinie nehmt. Da jeder Spring eurer ultimativen Fähigkeit heilende Klümpchen abwirft, habt ihr auch die nötige Durchhaltekraft, die ihr braucht, um den Angriff aufrecht zu erhalten. Sollte das gegnerische Team aggressiver werden, könnt ihr dazu übergehen, das Hochschlagen und die Verlangsamung von „Hopsen wir los“ defensiv einzusetzen, womit ihr wertvollen Platz für den Rest eures Teams schafft, um sicher davonzukommen. Ob ihr nun den Kampf anzettelt oder auf einen Angriff reagieren müsst, Zac steht ausreichend Massenkontrolle zur Verfügung, um eurem Team den Rücken frei zu halten. Saisonmitte 2017 center|640px Mr. Glibber wird jetzt noch glibberiger. greift Gegner und schlägt sie gegeneinander, während Gegner bei wildem Ritt mit sich schleift. Saisonmitte 2017 P= ;Zellteilung left|64px Wenn Zac mit seinen Fähigkeiten einen Gegner trifft, sondert er einen Klumpen Glibber ab, der wiederaufgenommen werden kann, um zu regenerieren. Wenn er tödlichen Schaden erleidet, teilt sich Zac in vier Kleckse, die versuchen, sich wieder zu vereinen. Nach einer kurzen Verzögerung wird Zac abhängig vom mit einem Anteil seines Lebens wiederbelebt. |-|Q= ;Dehnschlag left|64px Zac streckt seinen Arm in die Länge und greift den ersten Gegner, den er trifft. Außerdem fügt er ihm Schaden zu und ihn. Zacs nächster normaler Angriff erhält zusätzliche Reichweite, und wenn Zac einen anderen Gegner angreift, er beide Ziele aufeinander zu, was Flächenschaden verursacht, wenn sie kollidieren. |-|W= ;Instabile Materie left|64px Zacs Körper detoniert und verursacht Schaden an Gegnern in der Nähe. Wenn er Glibber aufnimmt, reduziert das die Abklingzeit von . |-|E= ;Elastische Schleuder left|64px Zac spannt sich an und sich in Richtung seines Ziels nach vorne, wobei er Gegner in der Nähe . Für jeden gegnerischen Champion, den Zac trifft, erscheinen zusätzliche Klumpen . |-|R= ;Hopsen wir los! left|64px Zac zerfließt zu einer Pfütze und lädt sich auf, wodurch er immun gegenüber Massenkontrolle wird und Gegner , die auf ihm stehen. Die erneute Aktivierung von , bevor Zac sich vollständig aufgeladen hat, führt dazu, dass Zac wieder seine Gestalt annimmt und Gegner in der Nähe . Wenn Zac sich für mindestens eine Sekunde auflädt, dann saugt er Feinde über sich ein und in Richtung seines Zielorts. Wenn er dort ankommt, fügt er Gegnern in diesem Bereich Schaden zu. Alte Fähigkeiten |costtype = |cooldown = |description = Zac schlägt in die gewählte Richtung, wobei er |magisch}} an getroffenen Gegnern verursacht und diese für 2 Sekunden . |leveling = }} %}} }}| }} 2.= |effect radius = 300 |cooldown = |description = Zac zerfließt für bis zu Sekunden zu einer runden Pfütze, wird währenddessen und gegnerische Einheiten, die in der Pfütze stehen. |leveling = %}} |description2 = Zac nahe Gegner für 1 Sekunde 275 Einheiten weg und verursacht |magisch}}. Wenn Zac wenigstens 1 Sekunde aufgeladen hat, so stülpt er sich stattdessen über die Einheiten über ihm und zum gewählten Zielort. Während der Flugdauer kann Zac nicht aufgehalten werden. |description3 = Bei der Landung erhalten dann alle nahen und mitgenommen Gegner |magisch}} und werden für Sekunden um 25 % . |leveling3 = }} }}| , egal, wie lange er kanalisiert hat. }} }} |-|1.= / |cooldown = |description = Nach einer kurzen Verzögerung beginnt Zac, 4 mal in die Luft zu springen, wobei er |ms}} erhält, allerdings ist er dabei nicht in der Lage, zu deklarieren oder sowie zu verwenden. |description2 = Jeder Sprung verursacht |magisch}} an allen nahen Gegnern und für 1 Sekunde, woraufhin er sie für 1 weitere Sekunde um 20 % . |leveling2 = }} |description3 = Gegner können von mehreren Sprüngen Schaden erleiden, allerdings erleiden sie nach dem ersten Treffer nur die Hälfte des Schadens und sie können nicht erneut werden. |leveling3 = }} }}| }} |patchhistory= = Patch-Historie = V9.24: * ** Erlittener Schaden wird um 8 % verringert ⇒ ist wieder normal. V9.2 - Hotfix vom 31.01.2019: * ** Erlittener Schaden um 15 % verringert. }}